— royal! au
a world where every country is a monarchy. the current year is 1512, but the technology of the era is the same as present day earth. country number one : this country speaks a langauge that is comparable to earth's russian language. it is a large nothern country with harsh winters and beautiful summers. it wields considerable influence upon the planet. the ruling family is the gazinsky dynasty. : this country has a notable naming custom: males and females are given their own first names, but their middle name is traditionally after a person close to the family. bad blood has been known to arise due to this naming custom. Dowager Queen Viktoria Aleksandra Gazinskaya is the wife of the late King Nikifor III Gazinsky. She was born into the noble Golovin family and eventually found her way into court. She fell in love with Crown Prince Nikifor and the two married in (year). As Queen, she gave birth to two children and was popular among the people of (country) for her no nonsense ways. Even as dowager queen, Viktoria holds a great amount of power over the (country denonym) court. King Sevastyan II Gazinsky is the current king of (country). Born as Crown Prince Sevastyan Leonid Gazinsky, he is the oldest child of Queen Viktoria and King Nikifor. Queen Consort Yekaterina Elizaveta Gazinskaya is the current queen consort of (country). She was born Lady Catherine Elizabeth Grace, of the (another country denonym) noble family (last name). She is always currying for the favor of the Dowager Queen, which is why she used Viktoria as a middle name for Galina. Crown Princess Galina Viktoria Gazinskaya is the crown princess of (country). She is the only child of King Sevastyan and Queen Yekaterina. Galina is modeled by Yeri of Red Velvet. Princess Svetlana Maria Gazinskaya is the younger child of Queen Viktoria and King Nikifor. She is the sister to King Sevastyan. Lord Feliks Yevgeny Cheryshev is a (country denonym) noble. He is the husband of Princess Svetlana. Lady Tatiana Anastasia Cherysheva is the only daughter of Princess Svetlana and Lord Feliks. She is a popular and outgoing personality among the young nobles at court. Tatiana is modeled by Nayeon of Twice. Aristocrats and Nobles Lady Irina Sofiya Miranchuk is a (denonym) aristocrat. She is betrothed to Lord Ilya Golovim. Irina is modeled by Olivia Hye of LOONA. Lord Ilya Aleksander Golovin is a (denonym) aristocrat. He is betrothed to Lady Irina Miranchuk. Ilya is modeled by S.Coups of Seventeen. Country Number Two : this country speaks a language that is comparable to earth's french language. it is a country with a moderate climate, and is mostly made up of large coastlines. it is a formidable political power in this world. however, it has gone through many political upheavals over the centuries. the ruling family is the sartre dynasty, and they are the fifth royal family to rule over (country) : this country's shape is comparable of that of earth's chile. Royals King Emmanuel II is the ruling king of (country). He was born Crown Prince Emmanuel Gauthier Queen Marie-Thérèse Charlotte is the ruling queen of (country). Crown Princess Irène Mélanie Julienne is the crown princess of (country). Crown Prince Edmé Adrien is the crown prince of (country). Prince Gaëtan Yanick Emmanuel is the son of Crown Princess Irène and Crown Prince Edmé. Gaëtan is modeled by Jeonghan of SEVENTEEN. Princess Julienne Léone Georgine is the daughter of Crown Princess Irène and Crown Prince Edmé. Princess Béatrice Vérène Marceline is the daughter of Crown Princess Irène and Crown Prince Edmé. Princess Céleste Margaux Pénélope is the second daughter and child of King Emmanuel and Queen Marie-Thérèse. Laurent Rabiot is the Duke of (Place). He is married to Princess Céleste. Prince Thibault Gaël Arnaud is the first son and third child of King Emmanuel and Queen Marie-Thérèse. Prince Gauvin Eugène Léonard is the second son and fourth child of King Emmanuel and Queen Marie-Thérèse. Prince Valéry Alain Lazare is the third son and youngest child of King Emmanuel and Queen Marie-Thérèse. Category:Ideas